


let me love you

by beyondlogicalclarity



Category: Dickinson (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, brief drag king emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondlogicalclarity/pseuds/beyondlogicalclarity
Summary: Always, Emily kisses her with a touch of desperation. Sue doesn’t mind it; prefers it, actually. That’s what their love is, she thinks. An intense love clawing at their ribcage to break free and consume not only them, but the people who’ve spread doubt and religion and hate about people simply loving each other regardless of physical anatomy. She thinks this love replicas the one Dickinson bled onto pages and pages of paper.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert, Emily Junk/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes:
> 
> 1\. Tupac is the hamster not the rapper.
> 
> 2\. Sue is technically still in college working on her masters for mathematics.
> 
> 3\. Emily Dickinson is supposed to be future Emily Junk in a way (also, I used Austin and so he's a Junk also).
> 
> 4\. Please, kudos and review if you like.

1.

Emily graduates from Barden University and moves directly into Beca's old apartment. The first month is covered by her savings and a gracious amount of money from her mother. But, to survive in the tiny apartment, she knows she’ll have to find an acceptable roommate.

She posts ads on several online sites, as well as printing a couple of copies to hang in the least sketchiest places.

She finds a suitable one rather quickly, though at the moment she didn’t truly know it yet.

Her tongue is sandwiched in between her lips in determination as she posts the last of her signs on the front door of the apartment building (with permission from the owner, of course), when she meets Sue.

“Ah, a roommate ad,” says a voice from behind Emily, causing her to jump at the unexpected company. The stack of papers thrown into the air, a handful catching in the wind and scattering down the street.

“Holy geez.”

The person laughs, bending down with her to hurry and gather the rest before they join the escaped ones. Whatever Emily was going to say is cut off the moment she turns and, oh, such lovely dark eyes. Her breath is caught and she tries to recover with a nonchalant laugh.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” The woman says, standing up and handing the fliers over. Her voice is lovely, and her hands are so soft when her fingers catch Emily’s.

“No, it’s – I’m – You’re good,” Emily stutters out awkwardly, internally face-palming herself. She tries to laugh her stutter away and the woman smiles with her.

“I’m Sue.”

“Emily.”

Then suddenly, Sue leans forward and Emily’s breath hitches, cheeks almost brushing together. Emily’s heart goes into overdrive and butterflies scale the walls of her stomach, unexpectedly, before Sue is gone.

“I’ll see be seeing you,” Sue says, pulling back and holding up a ripped off copy of Emily’s number from the sign taped to the door. “ _Emily._ ”

“Yeah,” Emily replies, a little breathless at their encounter.

Sue is all smiles and struts as Emily watches her travel back down the stairs and down the sidewalk.

2.

True to her word, Sue sets up a meeting at a café to be interviewed by Emily.

Emily suggests this cool little 90s themed café down three blocks from the apartment. In hindsight, she thinks this is a public enough place to meet up with a stranger, but Chloe and Aubrey think otherwise, because they sit two tables over in ridiculous disguises – mustaches and trench coats with hats on top. It’s utterly ridiculous, because Sue doesn’t even know them as their selves and the costumes stand out so hard. 

She slinks down in her seat in embarrassment, peeking over her shoulder every other moment in a lookout for Fat Amy. She is certain that Beca put them up to this and their combined love for the younger fueled their outrageous agreement to this plan.

Checking her phone, Emily takes a sip of her drink. It’s almost noon and Sue should be here any minute now. They all know it; her phone lights up with messages, ding after ding, the Bella’s voice their interest in their group chat.

“You seem popular.”

Startled at the voice, Emily jerks a bit in her seat and looks up to the body sliding into the seat across from her. Thanking the stars that she didn’t spill her drink.

There’s teeth holding onto the bottom of Sue’s lips, trying to stifle her laugh as she motions towards her own mouth, but says directly to Emily, “You have a little…”.

Sue trails off, and Emily’s eyes widen in realization. Wiping ferociously at her own mouth, Emily feels betrayed by the whipped cream of her hot chocolate. Her breath hitches in her throat, skin tingling right where Sue leans in and wipes a missed spot at the left corner of her lips. Delicate, she thinks, also pleased with the cocoa butter that wafts from said skin.

Maybe Sue doesn’t hear it, chooses to ignore it, but Emily is all too aware of the gasp that is unmistakably Chloe’s.

Her phone gets hit with four more dings.

Sue excuses herself from the table, making a beeline to the restrooms. Emily taking the alone time to glare at Chloe and Aubrey, then check her phone. The string of texts annoying and, admittedly, humorous.

Emily: _She isn’t a serial killer._

Chloe: _That we know of._

Lily: _Yet._

Emily: _Please, go home, Chloe and Aub._

Emily watches Sue exit the bathroom and she puts her phone away. Lily always made her nervous. Not matter how much love she has for the Bella’s best beatboxer.

Chloe shoots her a look of understanding right as Sue sits back down. The trench coat ladies hurry past the table. Sue looks at them suspiciously, knowingly at Emily.

“Friends of yours?”

“Uh – ”

Emily sinks, embarrassed and red, down in her seat.

It’s a beautiful song – Sue’s laugh.

Emily already knows Sue will be her hearts holder.

3.

The background check comes back clean. Not that Emily was given a reason to doubt innocence. Her friends are just protective.

Sue moves in the day the results are received. Emily is there to help lug bags and boxes into their small place. They spend time unpacking and organizing, a bottle of red wine half empty on the little coffee table in the living room.

Sue is fun.

She thinks Emily is fun and funny and the attention is unlike Emily has received before. Benji Appelbaum had been cute and nervous and drooling around her, and it made Emily feel special, but he didn’t match all her dreams and hung on each word of meaning that spilled from her lips quite like Sue has already.

Immediately, they become close. It surprises them, but they connect; solidly, smoothly, perhaps inevitably. It is something instinctual that neither consider denying.

4.

For the first three weeks, Sue and Emily swap turns sleeping on the couch. It takes two neck cramps and the front room air conditioner breaking down before Emily invites Sue to share the bed instead. At least the air still works in the bedroom.

The problem though is that the bed isn’t that big and they have to scoot together for all limbs to fit.

It isn’t awkward, actually.

5.

Emily is dramatic.

This conclusion is officially made in the first month of being roommates.

Sue comes home – _home_ , she thinks, and it feels so right already – to a groaning Emily.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“I’m dying,” Emily whines from her spot on the couch, clutching her stomach in pain. There’s an abandoned tub of half eaten chocolate ice cream on the floor next to a dirty spoon that Sue knows Emily is the culprit of. “You mustn’t witness my demise. Please, go quick!”

Rolling her eyes, Sue comes to the conclusion of what must be happening and walks into the bathroom, emerging with Midol and an amused smirk. Tossing the pills to Em, Sue retrieves candy from their secret stash and already has a DVD held up in the air.

“Mean Girls?”

Emily looks like she’s seen her hero in person.

“Mean Girls.”

Sue isn’t unaware of the side eye look Emily gives her during Janice Ian's, “I got a big lesbian crush on you”.

\----

They both wake up the next morning to awful neck cramps, melted ice cream and chocolate wrappers strewn everywhere. Not to mention, but totally will, that they wake up very much tangled together. If the look of adoration Emily has, the tiny smile that Sue has painted on her lips, for the rest of the morning doesn’t mean something to the outsiders in the world - well, neither seem to really care.

Sue does have to pry the old ice cream tub away from Emily’s hands before she drinks the remains out of experimentation.

God, what is she going to do with this adorable, dumb specimen?

6.

Emily has queer friends.

Cynthia Rose with radical vocals, big dick energy and love for the female form. Chloe Beale with her mother vibes. Beca with her ‘big dick energy’ swagger. Maybe Jessica and Ashley? Probably together.

To be another queer among them is soothing.

The world can be cruel, but they are so kind and Emily watches with pride as Sue gets to know them.

7.

Honey.

That is exactly what Sue reminds Emily of – _honey_ ; pure and sweet and healthy. All the things she is to Emily.

8.

Emily chooses to butter knife her way into their only bathroom while Sue is taking a shower. The door opening quickly brings a slight breeze, shifting the shower curtain and scaring a scream out of Sue.

Sticking her head out from behind the curtain, Sue looks and speaks firmly, “Emily! What are you doing?”

But, Emily respectfully has a hand over her eyes that causes her to bump into the sharp edge of the bathroom counter. “Ow,” she mumbles, answering Sue’s question, “Have to pee.”

Sue snaps her head back behind the current as Emily unceremoniously lifts her nightgown and plops down onto the seat.

Without warning, the toilet flushes and the water goes ice cold.

Emily runs from the shriek with a sorry rushing from her lips.

Emily can be a pain in her ass.

When she exits the bathroom herself, Emily looks like a beautiful disaster trying to make apology pancakes.

Sue thinks that maybe she’s worth it.

9.

Sue watches Emily as much as Emily watches her.

10.

Emily has dreams; big dreams that bleed into their lives like it’s as natural as breathing. Her lyrics are outstanding and Sue admires Emily’s belief in herself, but sometimes she has these doubts that curl around Sue’s heart and proceeds to squeeze.

Emily whispers in to the minimal space between them, “What if I don’t make it?”

Sue’s touch – always soft, always as sure as her own – is on her cheek, tracing a thumb over it. She whispers as soft as the other, “I’m absolutely certain you will.”

Emily puts a hand over the one on her cheek, bringing it to her lips for a gentle kiss. Their hearts have grown three sizes.

11.

“Ah!”

The shriek wakes Emily up, and she stumbles her way out of bed, feet nearly betraying her as they try to trip themselves over her bed sheets. Skidding to a stop in front of their bathroom door, Emily finds Sue on the floor and Tupac sitting on the sink counter.

“It’s not funny, Emily.”

Emily, through her laughter, knows Sue isn’t being serious because she starts laughing, too. Helping Sue up, Emily scoops Tupac into her hands and distributes him back into his cage.

They make their way back to bed, close underneath the covers.

Sue says, “Cats are less scary.”

“They’d turn Tupac into lunch.”

“Maybe that’s the point.”

Emily gasps, “How dare you!”

12.

Benji Applebaum is a level three threat.

Sue opens the door to the apartment and walks right in to a conversation between Emily and a cute male.

Emily used to date him in college.

They are introduced, and then, “He’ll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week,” Emily tells her nonchalantly, like it isn’t something that should craw underneath her skin.

It does. Sue hates it, but she will not lie to herself.

There’s a picture of the two of them wrapped up in a hug, Benji kissing Emily’s forehead and Emily smiling crazily, in the back of their shared dresser that Sue thinks she wasn’t actually supposed to see. The two of them look very much like an adorable, lovesick couple. It made Sue feel green.

“Em, a word, please.”

There isn’t a question in it, no room for debate, but Emily allows Sue to drag them in their room, shutting the door behind them.

“Emily, you can’t be serious.”

“Why not? He’s in town for the week and there’s really no need to waste money on a hotel.”

“You might know him, Em, but I do not and I will like to feel safe in my home.”

The air is thickening between them, stuffing up the room with tension.

Emily says, “What are you not telling me?”

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“Benji would never cross that line. Hell, I had to be the one to make the first move. With everything! How dare you imply negativity on to someone you haven’t said more than a couple of words to.”

“I’m not trying to make assumptions – ” Sue says, almost desperately, because this is going so, so wrong.

“You could have fooled me.”

Emily leaves the bedroom door open with her exit, but doesn’t hold back with slamming the front door. It leaves Sue alone, cringing and crying.

\----

Benji doesn’t stay, and neither does Emily.

Sue isn’t sure how it can be afforded, but Emily shacks up with Benji at a hotel somewhere in the state. The slight oldest is being stubborn with her location, sending just enough proof that she is alive and well, but Sue worries just the same.

Not about Benji. Not anymore, anyway. Emily would know that if she would just come home. To be fair, the only thing she felt about Benji was jealousy for having had Emily in a real love story.

This is their first true fight, and each second Emily is gone sends something akin to illness in her body.

\----

Emily thinks of volcanos and comets and tidal waves when Sue loves her for the first time.

Benji left New York yesterday, kissing her cheek and wishing her well.

The day it happens, Sue walks through the door, tired and hungry, if the slight dark circles under her eyes and her beeline straight to the kitchen after chucking off her shoes where they belong is anything to go by.

Emily accepts the weak, but still genuine, smile Sue graces her with and follows her into the kitchen. Quickly, she steers Sue away from the cabinets and to a chair where she gently nudges her to sit.

Emily starts pulling out ingredients for a sandwich for Sue, but her interest is suddenly turned to the body coming behind her. It’s a reflex; leaning into the embrace Sue envelopes them in with pale arms around a thin waist.

“I'm sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too, Sue.”

“You’re so kind to me,” Sue says quietly in the tiny, delicate space between them. Brushing Emily’s hair to one side, she rests her chin against Em's shoulder, slightly on tiptoes. She breathes in deep and smells nothing but lilies and that natural scent that is just Emily. “The kindest.”

Sue dares to move here. Her lips touch the smooth expanse of tanned shoulder before her. It receives a shiver from Emily that encourages her to move her kisses along that delightful neck.

When Emily turns around, it’s like a cheetah pouncing with how fast and deliberate she kisses Sue. Sue, hesitant at times or not, false warning of her name passing through these perfect lips, always kisses her back. She wonders if Sue ever thought to do something but kiss her back when their lips would collide.

They could have been standing there for a lifetime, for all Em knew. Briefly, she thinks, _not enough; your lips now, forever, oh, how even eternity isn’t enough for how much I want to keep kissing you, only you, forevermore – Sue._

Sue’s hands burn her in the most agonizingly wonderful, stimulating way, when they sneak onto the sliver of skin showing from her crop top. Emily can only moan, hot and wanting.

Then the hand toying with her skin moves deliberately to the middle, gently tugging at her short shorts right where the button is – a signal, a question. The consent wondering makes the heat she feels brewing below to spike. More, Emily thinks, always more, more, more.

Emily doesn’t even bother detaching their lips from one another as she nods her consent. Sue smirks against her lips.

Those adoring, nimble fingers are quick to undo the button and pull down the zipper. A gasp rips from her throat, never asking permission, not once hesitating, as Sue forwardly slips her hand straight into her panties.

The moan comes next, because _fuck_ , Sue moves directly to her clit and rubs two fingers firmly, steady in circles.

It becomes overwhelming, and she has to break the kiss to rest her head against a shoulder, arms circling Sue’s upper body to help with the support of Sue’s weight pressing her against the counter.

“Are you okay?”

Sue whispers this in her ear, causing a shiver and a sense of pride in Emily, because she can’t see the concern, but she sure can hear it.

“Yes, I just – I never – ” Emily croaks, voice breaking as she tries to speak.

Masturbation, yes, she’s human, but this –

Sue touching her. Someone touching her like this is oh, so new.

Sue pulls back, slightly frowning as she scans those stunning dark eyes.

“Never?” she asks, but it isn’t patronizing, it’s just a regular question between them.

“Well, once…” Emily rolls her eyes at Sue’s pointing look, blush building on her cheeks. “Almost.”

Suddenly, Sue breaks out this honest, amazing smile and Emily can only giggle with her.

“We don’t have to.”

Emily knows she means it.

“I want to.”

Emily means it, too.

They share a wide grin between them.

A light tap on her hip and Emily does as instructed, pulling herself up onto the counter; she witnesses Sue lick her lips at the flex in her arms.

And, oh shit, the sight of Sue fitting herself between Em's thighs, hips pressing together (thank you, short counter tops is so damn sexy.

A brief kiss to her lips and Sue is telling her to lift her hips up a little bit. Emily does and then her bare ass is cold on the counter top that they should probably clean after and Sue is kneeling down onto her knees, taking her panties completely off and settling herself eyelevel to Em's junk.

“You’re so wet,” Sue says, quietly, as if she’s any louder it will break the moment.

It won’t.

Sue hasn’t even touched her again, yet. She just looks and Emily feels almost too exposed.

She’s about to interrupt her roommates staring, but all she can do is let out a choked whine because suddenly a tongue is taking the place of Sue’s fingers from earlier and any words she might have said disappear from her intelligent mind, clouding it with want and the echo of ‘fuck, yes'.

Sue takes her there, on the counter. She keeps her tongue steady, humming every once in awhile, and when she feels Em's hips falling out of their shared rhythm, begging for more with their force against her mouth, she teases a finger around a warm hole.

“ _Yes! Please!_ ”

She’s denied Emily things before, sure, but not this. She doesn’t think she could at any point deny Emily an orgasm.

She enters her slowly, eyes not moving away from her face. A resistance is reached, and she lets Emily tangle their hands together tight, before breaking through it. Emily looks momentarily pained, and Sue waits patiently, chin rested on a thigh as she allows Emily to adjust.

The moment she feels her relax, she wastes no time picking up where she left off.

“Fuck!”

 _Finally_ , Sue thinks, grinning at getting curses to flow from that delicious mouth of hers.

Pumping a little faster, a bit harder with her finger inside of Em, she curls it just so. Her lips latch onto her clit to suck hard, tongue flicking faster as her finger hits the correct spot in Em’s pussy.

Silence has entered here. All forms of words and noises are caught in Emily’s throat as she comes, body stilling momentarily, until one jerk of the body, two jerks of the body. Three.

Making someone come hasn’t been as fascinating as now.

13.

They like to dance. It didn’t matter if it was silly or serious and good. It was an art form the both shared love for, and when Emily dims the lights, puts on the most beautiful slow song before taking her hand and leading them in a slow dance, Sue swoons.

14.

Always, Emily kisses her with a touch of desperation. Sue doesn’t mind it; prefers it, actually. That’s what their love is, she thinks. An intense love clawing at their ribcage to break free and consume not only them, but the people who’ve spread doubt and religion and hate about people simply loving each other regardless of physical anatomy. She thinks this love replicas the one Dickinson bled onto pages and pages of paper.

15.

Emily invites Sue along with her back home for the holidays.

If Sue tears up at the invitation, neither mention it, just strengthen the hold on their hands. Sue doesn’t have a bloodline anymore, not really, but blood born or not, you better damn well bet that Emily claims her as if she is her own family.

They aren’t together.

They are something – invincible, forever.

Emily can feel the strength of these feelings burrow into her bones. It matters. It matters. It matters. She knows it does.

So, when she introduces Sue to her family, it makes all the sense in this beautifully crafted world to feel a rise of jealousy at Austin’s unsubtle interest in Sue.  
Austin spent the past two hours hovering over their shoulders, trying his hardest to make Sue smile or laugh or talk or just show interest in him. At times, she does. Austin must’ve been ignoring Emily’s glare.

16.

After Christmas Eve dinner, Emily storms upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her and flopping onto her old childhood bed. The door opens not even two minutes later. Emily looks over and locks eyes with Sue who is leaning in the doorway.

“You’re upset.”

“Austin is so annoying. How can you stand him?”

Walking forward, Sue shuts the door and joins Emily on the twin sized mattress. They’re pressed together side to side, hands immediately locking together. They adjust their heads to the side, Sue almost whispering, “Because my best friend’s family welcomed me into their home and the least I can do is tolerate their “annoying" son.”

“He isn’t wooing you?” Emily asks this, softly whispering and vulnerability in her dark, beautiful eyes.

Sue chuckles. “Wooing?”

Emily nods, serious and insecure. “Wooing.”

“I can’t say I have an answer to that.”

“Sue!” Emily swats at her arm playfully.

Sue grins. “Trust me when I say, I’m not wooed by that Junk.”

“Yeah?” Emily whispers, tone with as much hope as her eyes shine with.

Oh, does Sue love seeing the hope in those wide dark eyes.

Sue whispers as quietly, “Yeah.”

\----

The night air is chilly enough to start a campfire and the stars glow down above them. Sue is in Emily’s Barden University hoodie, arm linked with hers as they huddle together in front of the tiny fire.

Austin keeps looking at them over the fire and Emily can’t help to be smug as Sue blatantly ignores him and focuses on just being around Emily.

\----

When the night comes, they retreat back to Em’s childhood bedroom.

“Will you make love to me in here?”

Oh, Sue completely, wholeheartedly does.

Emily tastes Sue into bliss, too.

17.

On Christmas morning, Emily stumbles downstairs with Sue for food when they pause in the doorway to the dining room. Her mother bustling around to see the table Austin is already at and looking at Sue with desperate mooneyes. Emily is the one to notice the little plant first. Sue follows her gaze upwards, smirking at the mistletoe.

Emily kisses Sue then, for tradition, for herself.

They hear Austin’s grunt of outrage.

18.

_So, then, in the midst of the first moment, limbs of an orchard tree expanded from I. Her soul is dipped into mine. Mixing in intensity, thoroughly, until I could not tell the difference between her and I._

It’s lovely, Emily’s letter. She knows it’s about her.

Sue wonders how many times they’ll have these whispered conversations in the quiet of early morning, mere inches between them.

Emily says, seriously, “You make the most sense to me.”

19.

Emily takes it upon herself to talk to the group manager of a drag king club in New York City. Sue watches as Emily concentrates on what she’s being told, nodding here and there, her eyes wide with interest and excitement. She knew Emily has always been on a different level.

It’s been there in moments of their time together. The most memorable being that night they spent raiding Austin’s duffle bag. He had came in for a business meeting and found it suitable to crash on the couch of their apartment. They both dressed in his large, masculine clothes, but it had been Emily that tried more to take on a male identity, making Sue laugh and smile (sometimes seductively) at the absolute wonderful wonder of this human being.

Emily had kissed her that evening under the dim lighting coming from a lap in the living room. Though, it was Sue who took control, having Emily pinned against the carpet of their floor; sweet, revolutionary waiting, Emily had made the tiniest of whines and if Sue hadn’t had her face a mere inch or two away she might of missed it.

But, this, performing in a show of arts dedicated to that beautiful side of Em, in front of the public, as free as Sue knew she wanted to be is groundbreaking for them.

20.

Emily and Sue are as different as they are the same.

Sue likes darker colors. Emily likes all colors.

Sue hates death. Emily is in love with him.

Sue loves Emily, who loves her _and_ death.

The only thing, the only person, that truly adores and understands and loves her with nothing other than their purely beating heart, held out before them, hers and wholly only hers for the taking, is Emily.

To lose that, well, she thinks less on the realistic side and taps more into the depth of imagination like Emily; thinks of Emily’s death as her own demise, just ‘poof’ and she combusts into ashes at her love’s last breath. That is a heart line she hopes to never hear.

But Emily adores death, tangles her thoughts up in it like lovers twisted in the sheets. It’s a twisted romance; one she has always been a little jealous of. Yet, when Emily includes her in her own moment of death, Sue can’t help but want to accept, and accept it, she does. Each time. It looks like a dream and feels like a lullaby. Sue always closes her eyes and follows; no hesitation, forever a true ride or die.

_“You and me, like Thelma and Louise.”_

_“Fine. But, I want to drive.”_

_“No way!”_

_“You don’t drive the speed limit and you try to turn down every dirt road you see.”_

_“It’s our death, though. Why not take the more mysterious roads?” Emily smiles then, says, “As long as it’s you in the car with me.”_

It sounded like perfection.

Sue could not argue anymore.

21.

“This is brilliant, Sue.”

“Yeah?”

Sue, without a doubt, knows that she has her own wit and talent; but hearing Emily tell her just as much is a new level of pride and adoration. Her letters could not compare to the delicacy and intensity of Emily’s writing, but Emily’s support means the world to her.

22.

“I’m bored,” Emily whines, a tone Sue is far too use to by now.

“You know, you could always practice math equations with me.”

She still had a year to go to achieve her masters degree for teaching.

“That’s a hard pass for me, dawg.”

A pillow is chucked in Emily’s face.

23.

The road trip basically turns into another Bella reunion. Chloe, Beca, Aubrey, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose show up around noon with their bags packed. They plan to visit Amherst, Connecticut. There have been too many jokes about Emily looking like Emily Dickinson and having a friend whose name is Sue.

“What are the chances Flo will murder Tupac?”

“Less than Lily.”

Emily puffs out a breath, nodding her head in agreement. Taking Tupac with her would be disastrous; constantly moving about, cramming seven women in a vehicle with their luggage.

24.

Amherst is a beautiful town.

They go to each tour site. They delve themselves into the history of the place, stopping by the Dickinson’s old house last. It’s the orchard tree that Emily and Sue find themselves drawn to.

“Do you think we’re really them?” Emily asks, because she likes these conversations.

Sue – lips pursed - ponders the question, bouncing it around her head in realistic and dreamer thinking. “Maybe. Maybe not. What do you think?”

“I think that I feel the history here,” Emily tells her, a hand tracing the hard, cracked wood with her fingertips like she’s searching for visions of the romance that once lied here.

“And what is it telling you?” Sue, curiously, asks.

Emily lets her hand and gaze linger on the tree before sighing and taking Sue’s hand instead. “It says it doesn’t matter. It says this is the now.”

Sue finds herself backed up against the tree, Emily leaning down to kiss her fully. There is no care if their friends catch them. And that’s exactly what happened.

“Fucking finally.” Beca smirks, coming up to them with Chloe not far behind her. “I could feel the tension radiating off of the two of you.”

Chloe giggles.

Sue blushes, knowing the tension has been released several times. It just sees the chemistry between them and builds right back up.

“We could say the same about you and Chloe, but you aren’t at “finally", yet.” Sue drops the metaphorical bomb on them, exposing the feelings the other two women have danced around.

Emily exclaims, “Sue!”

Sue takes Emil’s hand and hurries to guide them away. It’s Chloe staring intensely at a wide eyed Beca that is their last look before linking fingers and running away.

They giggle.

“I can’t believe you just said that," Emily laughs.

“All for happiness, Em. They might turn out to be Dickinson and Gilbert, or they’ll turn out to be us.”

“Us?”

Sue smiles. “How does a relationship sound?”

Emily answers with a firm, bone shaking kiss.

Sue’s lips are ruined for any another pair.

\----

Fat Amy catches her beloved Bhloe making out against the orchard previously occupied by another lovely pair and announces it to not only the other Bella's, but to all the other people roaming around the property within ear shot of her yelling.

Beca's string of screaming curses could be heard, as well.

25.

It turns out, Sue doesn’t get to see Emily on stage under her drag name of ‘Dickilicious', until the last night of their stay in Amherst.

The former Bella’s sit with her, front and center. When the lights dim and her love steps into the spotlight with a cane, hair put up underneath the top hat and an appropriate amount of fake beard hair – well, she’s sure that she screams the loudest; knows that Mr. Junk is smiling the brightest at her.

Here, any awkwardness Emily might have disappears. There’s a confidence on stage, just as bright and beautiful and brilliant, like Sue always hoped, always knew, always wanted to see.

Sue can’t take her eyes off of them.

Sue lets this sunshine spread its beams all over her body that night.

26.

There’s a pull of some sort at their hearts.

“Sue,” Emily whispers in the darkness of their room, the only bit of light is the casting of orange-ish yellow streetlights.

Emily isn’t wild here. In fact, she is timid and hovering over her with an expression of worry and excitement before settling on what can only be described as bone-shaking, earth quaking, love. The very deepest, purest love that will not once leave Sue’s memory for the rest of her years. 

Sue knows how much she means to Emily; knows by every touch and smile and all the words she writes. She holds onto the confidence that Emily is very much living her dream with her.

“Touch me.”

And, damn, does Emily do as instructed, and Sue feels like art is being printed onto her skin. Delicate, long fingers are warm and determined to hike Sue’s nightshirt up and off. The air in the room is slightly chilly, immediately causing her nipples to harden.

Emily treats her like she is art. Her tongue slowly, gently licks a pink nipple before sucking it into her mouth. She knows Sue likes being teased until she absolutely cannot stand it anymore. So, that’s what Emily does.

Sue can feel the strap-on between them through Emily’s boxers, pushing at her naked core. She’s wet and ready and she needs Emily now. But, Emily is nervous. She takes time pulling off her boxers and settling back over Sue.

“It’s okay here,” Sue mumbles in Em's ear, lips brushing just so along the ridge. The shiver that runs up Emily’s spine, enough to have her briefly shake above Sue, is as intoxicating as it is electrifying. God, Sue needs more; always more and for infinity, all of Emily.

Sue knows she’s been the only one to touch this beautiful human before her like this; to kiss and lick and nibble and submit to them. It makes her heart grow a size or two, and she surges up, neck craning to kiss this human firmly, slightly aggressive. The moan she hears only makes Sue want to press further, make those lips bleed with exhilarating, purely passionate love.

Sue’s been here before; except the protrusion below was warm and pulsing. But, Sue would rather take silicone and cold lube from Emily than to have that experience again. Emily makes penetration appealing, wanted. It’s Emily. Beautiful in dresses and skirts. Handsome in ties and suits. She can love Emily in any form; all forms.

Emily thrusts, slow and steady, until their hips are lined and their skin is touching. Sue appreciates the pause after, breath inhaled sharply. It’s been years since feeling this type of stretch, the fullness she feels at her very core. Her nails will leave marks on Emily’s arms for days.

“Are you good?”

Sue blinks her eyes open to Emily’s wide and warm, rich chocolate ones. Their nose to nose and Sue can’t help but smile. Emily a dork and adorable; forevermore.  
Bottom lip caught between her teeth, Sue nods, lip slipping as her smile stretches. Her hands slide up into Em's magnificent hair and grip slightly, pulling a tiny moan from her that is muffled by Sue’s unforgiving lips. No other kisses from another are deeply stored into her heart like the ones she shares with Em.

Emily pulls out only an inch or two before pushing back in but it’s enough for Sue to break the kiss. It’s enough for her to push her hips forward in search for more. Emily is into that; into dominant women. That had been fun and exciting to find out.

Emily is at the hilt, and still, her body is craving for so much more, deeper, harder. Sue firmly believes she’s going to combust. Her orgasm building and building.

Suddenly, Sue finds her body bent, legs pushed toward her and down.

And, _fuck_ , how Emily knew to do that, she doesn’t know. Honestly, she cares so little of that and so more for the release she feels knows will be coming.

Emily’s hips stray from its furiously fast pace, to slamming every other second, hard and slow and unforgiving, in Sue’s pussy.

Sue thinks it’s poetic that Emily shares this side to her in Amherst of all places. It’s a proposal and a rebellious tribute to the original lady lovebirds of this town. It makes her groan rough, louder. This love can be, while the other sadly could not.

Emily flicks a thumb over her clit and Sue comes, whining her pleasure and shaking oh so much. Emily keeps thrusting, letting Sue ride her orgasm out, and chasing after her own. Emily drops Sue’s legs back to the bed, but instead they choose to wrap themselves around her, pulling her in to stay.

It takes six more thrusts before Emily buries her head in Sue’s neck and comes, too.

\----

“Beca!”

Chloe’s voice is heard moaning through the wall and, oh no.

Sue and Emily lock eyes before giggling and then Emily tries to cover her ears as the moans get louder, banging proceeds to hit the wall.

27.

“Hey, Legacy!”

Emily looks up just as Beca looks in the backseat.

“Check this out.”

The brightness on the phone almost blinds Emily when she grabs it to take a look. The squeal she lets out is high pitched and body jolting, tussling Sue awake.  
The screen shows a clip of herself performing during the drag show and in the text from Garret below, reads, ‘ _we’re interested_ ’.

“No way!”

Beca laughs at Em's excitement, smirking as she says, “How about it, Legacy? Are you ready to show the entire world your talent?”

To be fair, Emily was born and raised ready. She worked for this moment. She embraced herself and her love of the arts. It all had been meant to be lead here. They all know it. Beca has always been her in.

“Hell yes!”

The car erupts in cheers, and Emily does not dare to let go of a proud Sue's hand.

28.

“I love you.”

Emily stares at her in curiosity for the sudden outburst – that is more her thing. The rest of the Bella’s around the dinner table quiet down as they wait impatiently to hear the rest.

Sue doesn’t pay them any mind. Emily has always been the target of her attention.

“I love you and I know more than anything that you truly love me and I might not write a bunch of letters and lyrics about the way I feel,” Sue pauses, wetting her lips with her tongue, “but it doesn’t mean that I feel it any less. I promise you, I feel it just the same.”

Emily smiles, wide and amazed, starting to lean in for a kiss but Sue has to cut her off; has to say what she has attended to; probably has meant to since their the very first month of living together, because nothing has ever felt so damn right.

“Marry me.”

A collection of gasps come from the table.

Emily looks surprised, but then she softly grins, “You told me once I wouldn’t make a good husband.”

Sue laughs, loud and pleasant, “Perhaps not, but I’m asking you to be a good wife.”

“We just started dating.”

“We’ve basically been dating this whole time.”

It’s true. Emily and Sue never branched out from each other. Benji and Austin not holding a candle to the girls feelings to each other. With every kiss, every sexy moment, every cry session and supporting moment, the two always seemed to be one.

Emily starts to cry, kissing her then.

Sue pulls back, breathless, says, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“No.” Emily shakes her head, settling dread in to Sue’s stomach. “It’s a duh.”

They giggle, happily, terribly – in love way beyond the end. They kiss again and tongues fight a soft battle. They are in love and they are winning.

“Hey! No sucking face at the dinner table.”

“Aw.” Chloe says, “Leave them alone, Becs.”

29.

A year later, they marry on the old Dickinson property as a big “fuck you” to the old times.

The sight of Sue takes Emily’s breath away, but Sue’s love for Emily breathes life back into her.

This wedding is lit.

Fat Amy trips Beca into the wedding cake. Chloe fails at hiding her laughter. Aubrey never vomits. Lily hasn’t killed anyone (that they know about). Cynthia Rose keeps hitting on Stacie who is too preoccupied with showing off Bella to the Bella’s. Flo hasn’t said anything super bizarre. And Jessica and Ashley are making out by the fondue.

“Wait. What?”

“It’s a wedding, Em. What did you expect?”

Emily looks at her then, soft brown eyes and tiny grin on her lips. Their hand tangling together and Sue being pulled closer, more intimately. “For you to say I do.”

Sue grins, mesmerized by this woman. Leaning toward her touch, full-heartedly, she says, “I’d say those expectations weren’t wrong.”

If the guests realize the two ditch their own wedding way before planned, to get started on their honeymoon to Hawaii (“I want to see volcanoes while we’re away"), the newlyweds won’t know until after they take their phones off ‘do not disturb'.


End file.
